Balance
by Ryou Kitsune
Summary: Angels and demons are sworn enemies... or atleast that's what they're told. AU YBRB, YYY, YMM
1. What youkai dream of

Ryou Kitsune: Hooray for another story. I hope you like it. Oh and disclaimer: I do not own Yuu-Gi-Oh or its charaters but have put them in this story! Alternate universe thing! And the Almighty Magget is editing.

Japanese: English Tranlations

Hai: Yes Tenshi: Angel

Iie: No Youkai: Demon

Arigato gozasimasu: Thank you very much

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Sayonara: Farewell

Ah, and one more note! Ryou is, um, the Good Bakura, Bakura is the spirit of the ring... buy the manga, you'll understand.

Chapter One

What youkai dream about...

The youkai flew high about the surface, searching for something... but what? He couldn't seem to remember but somehow he knew this was the way he had to go. His black dragon-like wings flew him to a small clearing in a dark forest.

He landed, his boots thumping onto the ground with contact. His red eyes searched the surroundings.

_Where are you?_ He thought without even knowing who _you_ was.

Pure white caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The pale color was so rare in the youkai realm he knew it had to be him. He smirked as he turned to the other with him. _Mine_ crossed his mind.

Before him stood the whitest and purest of all the angels. He still could not believe it. This tenshi was all his, to forever to hold in his arms.

The tenshi smiled, his signature smile that he was known throught the heavenly realm for. His feathery wings were so white they shone in all their glory in any dim or bright light. His brown, almost golden eyes sparkled as he stepped forward.

He truly was the most blessed and pure hearted of all his kind.

_And yet he belongs to me._

"Yami," he spoke, barely a whisper but was clear as day to the youkai.

Now it was his turn, "My Hikari," he replied loudly walking to the tenshi and embracing him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. The one of light placing a soft hand over a pendant the youkai wore. It was a deep-blue stone, bond in silver vines, on a beautiful silver chain.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_What? No! He's a tenshi! I hate tenshi! Get off of me!_

Bakura woke up gasping for breath in a cold sweat. "What the fuck was that?" He shook it all off with a snicker. "Me... and a tenshi? That's ridiculous." He sighed. _No matter how beautiful he was... Augh no. That's so gross! _He threw one of his pillows over his head after he turned onto his stomach. "Tenshi are everything youkai hate," he muffled into his mattress. "I fucking hate those goody-two-shoes!"

In rage, he shredded his pillow and growled as the feathers flew about the room.

"I hate them!"

Then he ploped back down with another sigh, sleep taking him over again, but not before one more word cross his lips. "Hikari." He fell asleep amid a pile of white feathers.

"Ryou, you are the most pure hearted tenshi in the entire realm of light."

The tenshi looked confused at the prophet's words but still smiled politily, "Um, arigato gozaimasu, Ishizu-san."

"I am proud every day that I took you when you were an abondoned newborn on my door step. I love you just as much as I love Marik." Ryou nodded unsure of what would be appropreate to say. "And it breaks my heart to know what fate has instore for you."

The boys eyes widened, "What do you mean by that, Ishizu-san?"

Ishizu rose from her chair and walked to a locked chest that Ryou had never really notcied before. _Did she just put that there before she called me in?_

She pulled a key from a chain that laid under her tunic and unlocked it. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you what your future will lead to, but I will guide you in the right direction." She pulled out a box and, with saddened eyed, becokoned him forward to take it.

Wordlessly, he did so and removed the lid on top of it reveling black cloth. "Ishizu-san, I don't understand... these are the clothes of a youkai. Why would I need these?"

"To travel more freely in the youkai realm," she replied bluntly.

Ryou looked up at her with disbeleif. "To what?"

"You must travel to the realm which is most dangerous to us angels to find your destiny."

"Ishizu- I still don't understand."

"When you enter the portal, head to the forest. I cannot tell you much else."

"But what am I seaching for? How will I know I'm in the right place? Can't you-"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING ELSE RYOU!"

The younger angel just stared at her. First, she tells him he must leave and then she yells at him. None of this seemed real.

"G-gomen nasai, Ishizu-san," he muttered bowing his head.par

"No need to apologize, Ryou," she said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder to grab his focus again. "I should apologize. You must understand that to tell you what to look for... it would be gliding you through what must be your choice and your choice alone. And I am not happy with making this decision. Now, pack your things, some food and one or two of your normal outfits. You'll need them. You must leave in the next half hour."

Ryou gasped, "But what about Marik and Yuugi-kun? I told them I would meet them for lunch as soon as I was done talking with you? And what will I tell them? Surely they will want to follow me."

The female angel smiled, "Always others before yourself, Ryou... that's what makes you the perfect tenshi. Don't worry about them. I'll explain what they need to know."

He nodded. "Will I ever see them again?"

"Yes," she stated turning so Ryou could not see her tears forming. "Your paths will cross again, but how they greet you is up to them."

"What about... you, Ishizu-san?"

"I'm afraid this is the last time we meet Ryou."

"Well, then... Arigato gozaimasu... for everything. For raising me, and well... giving me a place to stay... and feeding me... and, and..." He wiped a renaged tear off of his cheek. "And this, helping me on my quest, thing, whatever it is..."

"Gomen nasai, Ryou... but you,you must leave now."

"H-hai. Sayonara, Big Sister."

The younger tenshi slowly walked out of the room of the prophet who fell to her knees in tears as soon as he shut the door behind him.

Ryou was now in his own room, well, his and Marik's, his adoptive brother, he should say.

_Marik and Yuugi-kun are waiting for me by the lake right now_, he thought staring down at the box Ishizu had given him moments before._But I have to leave here... and go to the youkai realm_.

He slipped off his baby blue short sleeved tunic and gauzy matching pants and replaced them with a long black shirt and leather pants with sliver studs down the outersides. He took the outfit he had had on and folded it neatly into the black dufflelbag that was at the bottom of the box along with a snow white kimono Ishizu had given him on his last birthday.

He went under his bed to pull out on old shoebox, taking out a pendant,a deep-blue stone, bond in silver vines, on a beautiful silver chain. He put it on and after putting some food in his bag, he left the only home he had ever known to head on a strange new adventure.

"Big Sister! Big Sister!" the devious tenshi Marik called for the woman, Yugi followed shortly behind. "Big Sister! Where are you!"

Yugi gasped, "Maybe whatever took Ryou-kun took your sister too!"

"What? Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you that monsters did not take Ryou to their secret cave to eat him?"

Ishizu walked into the hall.

"What's wrong brother?" she asked, her eyes blood shot from crying.

"A MONSTER STOLE RYOU-KUN!" the smallest tenshi shouted. "MARIK DOESN'T BELIEVE ME BUT I KNOW IT!"

The female chuckled at this, "You are too adorable for your own good Yugi-chan."

"But-"

"We can't find Ryou. He was suppose to met at the lake for lunch but he never showed. Is he still with you?" Marik interrupted.

"I'm afraid he's gone."

"WHAT!" The boys hollered in unision.

"Where'd he go? Please don't tell me Yugi was right..."

"I can't tell you just yet."

"What why not?"

"Because you will try to go after him and stop him."

"But what if he needs our help? We should have gone with him," Yugi whined.

"He has to face this alone I'm afraid."

"He didn't say good bye to us," Marik snapped.

"You would have tried to stop him, or urge him to stay here. And Ryou would have been unable to deny you two of that request and at the same time you would be denying his destiny."

"What's his destiny, Ishizu-san," the tri haired boy questioned.

"It is beginning to unfold as we speak."

Ryou landed on the out skirts of the Forest of Blood in the youkai realm.

_What a wonderful name for forest_, he thought sarcasitically as he retracked his wings with a spell. _Best not show my wings. I don't even want to think about what would happen to me if a group of youkai found out I'm a tenshi._

He took a good look at the woods and wanted to cry. It was all decayed and rotten. The leaves were either ash or coal colored. He assumed the forest had gotten its name because the bark of the trees were tinted blood red.

_I have to go through there_, he reminded himself. He took a big gulp and entered the forest.

Ryou Kitsune: One chapter down, many to go! Please read and review! But, be nice, no FLAMES! Happy vibes are more fun to read!

Ato de!


	2. The Joining of Fates

Ryou Kitsune: Um... Chapter two! Enjoy!

Japanese Translations:

Oi: Hey

-sama: Lord or master (ex. Bakura-sama Lord Bakura)

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Chapter Two

The Joining of Fates

It was early morning, the sun had yet to rise, and Bakura had awaken once again after dreaming of the tenshi.

"This is ludacris," he declared as he glared up at his ceiling.

How could he, one of the most feared youkai in all the realms be dreaming about loving a _tenshi_ of all creatures?

He closed his eyes to recall the dream:

_"Yami," the white haired tenshi laughed as the youkai tickled him. "St-stop, hahaha, I can't breath. Hahahaha!"_

_"I won't," he replied, doubling his efforts, straddling the smaller ones waist. "I have to torture you somehow."_

_Honey brown eyes widen in fear, "Torture?"_

_Seeing that he upset his beloved, he stopped by moving his hands from attacking the sides of the one under him to stroke his silk-like hair. "Don't fret, love. I could never bring myself to hurt you. You know that, don't you?"_

_"Hai!" he exclaimed, nuzzeling into the dark one's hand with a pleasant smile._

_"I adore the way your lips smile, though, I think I much prefer them..."_

_"Prefer them how, Yami?" the tenshi innocently asked, unaware of the other's trick._

_The youkai smirked._

_"Under mine," he stated before pressing their lips together._

That's when Bakura couldn't take it anymore and woke himself up. He sighed, a hand gripping the black cloth covering over his dark heart. He wouldn't dare admit it, but he longed for the beautiful tenshi that had been haunting his dreams, or as he would recall... nightmares, for the past week. But how could he want something, someone he had never seen before in his lifetime? And why a tenshi? None of this made sense to the not-so-bright youkai.

Then it hit him!

"Maybe if I go to the clearing we were in in my nightmare..." he paused to think up the rest of his plan. "I'll... oh fuck it, I'll figure something out there."

He stood up and spread his wings before flying up to his porch, kicking open the black doors, and making his way to his destinaition. It only took him a few minutes to find the clearing, considering that the Forest of Blood was the so-called backyard of his castle. His red eyes searched his surroundings, finding nothing but the circling blood-tinted trees.

Bakura snorted, "What was I hoping to find here?"

He was just about to leave when he heard a scream in the distance. A chill ran up his spine, urging him to go to it.

"Iie! Let me go!" Ryou cried as two youkai grabbed him by the arms while another scavaged through his pack.

"What the fuck is this shit!" he growled taking out the tenshi's extra clothes and tossing them onto the ground. Then he chuckled, "Hey guess what boys! He may look like one of us, but this bastards a fucking tenshi!"

"A tenshi?"

"In Bakura's neck of the woods too. You must have some balls, kid. Too bad we found you. Hehehe."

The one holding the tanshi's right arm brought a dagger to his neck. The tenshi whimpered, closing his eyes, too scared to do anything else.

_Make them go away_, he pleaded in his mind. _Someone please... make them go away._

"Oi, what are you weaklings doing here?" Bakura asked, making his landing not to far from the group. "And I want a quick explaination too."

"B-bakura-sama!" the 'leader' studdered.

"Losing my temper... Explain!"

The lesser demons cowarded in fear. Their death the only thought in their tiny minds.

"Well, uh, you see, your evilness, we- we were in the forest and-"

"MY forest."

"H-hai, hai. Your forest and, and we found this- thiss ten-enshi."

"This what!"

"Tenshi, Bakura-sama! This tenshi."

"Tenshi," the light-grey haired youkai repeated his eyes widened at the sight of their captive. _My tenshi! _a voice inside him screamed but he ignored it for the most part. "How do you know he's a tenshi?" he asked as he hovered over to the white haired creature that still refused to open his eyes in fear of what he might see.

"Well, uh, you see," one of the demons holding Ryou started. "His clothes, they're-"

"They look fine to me," Bakura stated causing the tenshi to tense when he grabbed his chins in hopes to make his open his eyes. _Are they that beautiful brown?_ "Leather pants and a black tunic."

The other youkai let go of Ryou as they backed away from the stronger youkai. "But the ones he hides in his bag, they're of tenshi make."

"Are they now?"

"Hai, sir."

"Well, little one, are you, indeed, a tenshi?"

Ryou opened his eyes, but keeping them averted, he answered so softly Bakura had to strain to hear it, "Hai, I won't deny that I am a tenshi." And with that, he unconsealed his feathery wings.

"Bakura-sama," one of youkai interupted, "Are you gonna slay him or can we sell him as a slave?"

"Slay? Hm... I am in the mood to slay, I guess," he said walking over to them and taking Ryou's bag from the leader before smirking, "But not this tenshi. How 'bout... you three idiots."

"Ba-Bakura-sama!"

"I'll give you to the count of three. One... two..." They were frozen in fear. "I guess you're not running? Oh well."

With three swipes of his hand, the youkai were no more, not a single trace of them could be found.

Satisfied, Bakura turned back to the tenshi. He was still on the ground, body visibly shaking, eyes wide with fear directed at the youkai infront of him.

"You destroyed them," he whispered.

Bakura threw his bag at his knees.

"Hn, whatever... get up now."

Ryou bowed his head low pulling his bag to his chest before repling, "I... I can't."

"Why not!"

"My body... it's not obeying me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It won't listen to me. I should have ran away when you let go of my chin, and I should have ran away when you killed those other youkai, and I should be trying to run away now... but my body won't let me. My heart is telling it not to move because I have to stay here. But you're going to do to me what you did to those youkai, aren't you?"

For a long time, his red eyes stared at the tenshi, unable to find himself to do away with the creature... until he caught a glimpse of necklace.

_That's the pendent_, he thought. _That's the one I wear in my dreams._

"Where did you get that?" Bakura asked pointing to it.

"Huh? Oh, this. I'm not sure, you see, when I was left on the temple steps, Ishizu, she's the one who took me in and raised me, this was the only thing I had with me. I'm afraid I don't know anything else about it? Do you, um, Kura, was it?"

Bakura knelt down next to him, then scooped him up into his arms. "That's it I've made up my mind."

The tenshi was more shocked at being picked up by the being then the fact that he was a tenshi and the one he was letting carry him was a youkai, sworn enemies of each other.

"May I ask about what?"

"You coming to my castle and your staying there whether you like it or not. Got it?"

"... Alright," Ryou answered with a smile causing the youkai to blush.

"Alright? That's it? You're not gonna scream or nothing? You know, be afraid. 'Cause I am an EVIL youkai taking you to my castle which you may never leave. I could kill you or lock you up in my dungeon or something to that extent."

"Iie, I trust you, after all you saved me didn't you?"

"Humph," Bakura pouted, hurring back to his oversized home.

_He smells good_ the youkai thought taking a closer look at his captive. A whimpse of his hair brushed against Bakura's skin as the tenshi searched his new suroundings. _So soft... and warm... I wonder how his skin feels underneath those clothes..._

"Um, Kura..." Ryou inturpted the youkai's ever getting naughtier day-dream.

"Uh, yeah. Whadda ya want?"

"Why are you drooling?"

"Shut up."

The tenshi just smiled.

The youkai smiled back.

Finally, they came to the window Bakura had busted open earlier.

"This is my home," he pronounced as he continued through the oversized room with a gaint bed . "This is my room."

"Wow, you bed is huge. It must be fun to jump on."

"It is, and if you're a good little tenshi, you can try my bed out later."

"Really?" he replied, oblivious to Bakura's true meaning. "Did you know you're drooling again?"

_Wait, what am I thinking! He's a tenshi! What the fuck is wrong with me!_

"Maybe," he growled, angery at himself for having such thoughts, as he let the smaller one down. "Let me show you to your room."

"My room?"

"Did you wanna live in the forest instead?"

Ryou latched onto the youkai's arm, dropping his bag before whimpering, "Don't make me go back there. The youkai were mean to me."

Bakura smiled again as he promised, "I won't let them get you."

The tenshi nuzzled the strong arm, "Arigato gozaimasu."

"To your room then?"

"Hai." He let go of his arm and was about to pick up his bag when Bakura.

"I got it tenshi."

"Ryou, my name is Hikari Ryou. I guess I never got a chance to tell you it, Kura," he smiled.

_Hikari... he is the one in my dreams..._

End of Chapter two

Ryou Kitsune: Yay! Um, little not for the second to last line there: Japanese family names go first. Ok? Please Review! But NO Flames!


End file.
